The instant invention relates generally to holding devices for boats, and more particularly, to the railmate for holding incidental items to a boat's railing
Numerous holding devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to support various articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504;992 of Herron et al; 4,108,413 of Goserud; and 2,721,718 of Wagner, are all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.